User talk:Wh!te$tar
For anyone reading Spirits Edge, I'm already starting on my next project, Digimon: Faith and Fancy. I know, the title's not that good. But if anyone's interested in what it's about, I'll put up a page if I get five votes. So plz, tell friends so you can see my next work. Another thing, to make this a little interesting, I'll give another hint for each vote I get until a total of five is reached. The first hint is the fic has several religious subjects. Second hint thanks to Fractyl. The Fan-Fic is a sequel to Digimon Tamers Third hint thanks to Truewolf28. The group of new kids are based off Higurashi. Here's a picture. Link to second fan fic: Digimon: Scripture! enjoy! I won't upload chapters on Scripture until Spirits Edge is done. But since it's only taken so long 'cause I decided to rewrite the first half, the second half should go up much faster. Thanks for watching. Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wh!te$tar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lanate (Talk) 03:06, July 28, 2010 Yay Another fan fiction that I actually like. It's not the first I like buts it's the first I've liked in a long time! :) well done! Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 07:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Fan:Digimon: Spirits Edge!. It's been there for a good while now, and I've had to clean up after you re-uploading it in the wrong place about five times now. Please stop re-uploading it. 02:23, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry if that sounded rude. I didn't mean it to. 03:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::like this: Digimon: Spirits Edge! I'll be sure to read it as soon as possible! 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC)Aubs 18:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Comparison Hi there Wh!te$tar! This is M3. I was thinking that maybe Digimon may have some comparison with Pokemon. I also think that some Digimon species could be based on some Pokemon species. I also think that Digivolution is kinda similar to evolution of Pokemon except that Digimon don't evolve themselves. Do you think that Digimon and Pokemon have something in common with each other? M3 02:38, August 1, 2010 (UTC) M3 Fan Fic Just in case you wanted to know, that's me finally finished the first chapter. Currently, only Xros Wars reference in it is the tunnel and the sky, from episode 1. Well, hope you like it. Can you comment in the Chapter's discussion page? If so, I expect some constructive critisism...and some good points too. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 22:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, Amon is human. It's just the name I gave her. They're all just friends. The Chosen Children, and the Tamers! Actually, if you go to this link, you'll get my first ever story on FF.Net. It's about how they all met. But, its currently on haitus, making way for bigger ideas. But I'm still working on it. You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 20:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do like to listen to music while I write. It inspires me. Plus, I get to listen to songs that I can't get on my iPod. :) You do understand I'm going to have to sick my Gatomon on you, right? 21:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what, because you were doing a lot of work on it, I did check out the front page of your fic, but, to be honest, I was put off by the Junzumi, cause I'm a Takumi fan. BTW, check out my new signature :) --> I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 23:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Haven't finished the story yet but, about the photo gallery, just type in this: Load_photo.png/jpg or whaterver file You should get this: Gatomon (Ringless) t.gif|Gatomon (Ringless) Hey, if you want to know more about Amon and my other OCs, I've finally finished a blog post about them. By the way, only the ones that I could get the katakana of have katakana. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 10:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 2 is finally finished. I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 13:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd rather find your chapter talk in the chapter discussion please. I'm on chapter 3...of your fic. Try...With Broken Wings maybe? I see the light! Oh wait, that’s just a train. 16:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I think... I think Demon Lord is the strongest digimon. Either him or Calumon. Tables and videos You just copy the code, mostly. For the youtube videos, you use the id of the video, which is the string of symbols after "v=". 22:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :If it's too hard, just give me a list of what you want, and I can set it up for you. 23:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Xross Loader I did thanks but I wanted to add a stub/something to edit. A sentence or two is better than nothing and it get lots of edits later as we get more episodes out so I wrote out all the confirmed information from what we've seen so far and something similar exists on Wikipedia.20:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey man. Hey I'm creatin a fan as well. I was wondering if you cood give me sum pointers on fan things. Hey how about u leave me a message for stuff I need and don't need id apreciate it. Here is the link:Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours thanx man any help would be awesome --19:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC)DigimonAC Hey again Hey man thanx and I'm actually doing a frontier version and one that's based on the digiminis. Your comic is actually awesome the best. I've never seen a fan made comic so beast. And thanks for the pointers ill get right on it. I actually use mobile sometimes. Its accesible. If u have a mobile phone then you'll love this site. But its only on mobile: http://digimonac.param.mobi/ I created it. I actually have a company. It even gots an article: Fan:Digi-Egg Productions thank u again--DigimonAC 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No when I said beast I meant beast. And your characters are cool. Do your characters change into them like in frontier or do they go along side like original digimon?--DigimonAC 22:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude nice, I read your comic and its got sparks it relly is awesome. I'm gonna fix my page on my computer.--DigimonAC 22:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude I tried sum colorin but it didn't work how u use it?--DigimonAC 23:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey forget the color thing cause I got a new comic. Its a pg13 kinda thing. Its got blood and crud. Its on my company page--DigimonAC 17:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) digistory Dude great idea.. but how bout instead of assasinate and take digimon for diety...the brotherhood actually wants to capture her and the digimon taken are turned into the evil slaves of the four bosses. Heh heh?--DigimonAC 18:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan:DigimonVirusProtectors Hey virus protectors is up and in editing....Here it is Fan:Digimon Virus Protectors ok check and help with that 2 pls thnx--DigimonAC 01:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I Made It Better Hey again, I made it. And, its better: Fan:Digimon Rebel Knights. This one, she has brothers and sisters. But the knights they get stay as their partners. Good huh? Well read it for my latest brilliance.----DigimonAC 14:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, check it out and make any changes you want. I'll be glad to be your partner. Any other ideas for rebel knights i'll gladly take in. thnx again--DigimonAC 16:30, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey I made changes. I think that the earth kids should have regular partners like: terriermon, patomon, and a made up digimon.--DigimonAC 17:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea u make the earth kids but remember, their in tokyo so japanese names ok? and the new digimon instead could just be veemon.--DigimonAC 19:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rebel Knights Changes Dude i made some changes to rebel knights. Only to rena tho cause you need to say what digimon they have.ok?--DigimonAC Hey the virus ppl were good too. They have good names and partners too. One Other thing, could u tell me how to make the chapters thing cause i can't figure it out. Ok?--DigimonAC 23:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me. The,thing thats reach for code its mine I have to move it ltr. So Look st the first chapter. And it says digimonac, but click it and u go to my page.--User:Digiemperor1 01:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey its me you think that you could help me with picking digimon for an outside comic? Its for tamers, I need digimon not anything else i just need digimon ok. Thnx. User:Digiemperor1 hey me againnnnnn............ Hey I do like coronamon he's my partner and thnx. Lunamon was gonna be my partner but coronamon fit the bill. The outside comic is based on.....your gonna love it......tamers. its called card slashers. Get it right... I needed some partners. Coronamon, Lunamon, And ......well I'll pick one later. User:Digiemperor1 Hey its me can u tell me a good digimon biomerge for coronamon,lunamon,and veemon. Ill appreciate it thnx. User:Digiemperor1 Hey srry. I'm not in school yet. I'm 13 so I'm out yes kno tryin to get chicks. And the biomerge is for Rebel Knights. The thing is about tamers. I'm putting Virus and Armored on hold. I'm really into tamers now. User:Digiemperor1 Re:Sucks I was talking to him, not you. You're fine. 18:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xtreme Thanks for the offer, the story started years ago. But it is being rebooted with various themes from the six shows. Two of the biggest elements are DNA Digivolution (Based on Digimon 02's "Jogress what-if" pondering by Kari and E-Hero Neos from YGO GX) and Digi Xros themes. * In terms of design, while Ginomon was a "design marriage" of Guilmon-X & Charmeleon(Gigantomon the same with Growlmon-X and GeoGreymon), Honshumon is based on the Nina Tucker Chimera from FMA, mixed with Madarao from Kekkaishi and Lou Lupus of Final Fantasy Unlimited. ** Ginomon homeages: Agumon (Adventure/Savers), Veemon, Guilmon, Dorumon, Shoutmon ** Honshumon homeages: Gabumon, Renamon, Gaomon, Dorurumon ** Tenromon homeages: Agunimon & Silphymon D-B-X, Double Boiled Xtreme (TV size) You might like this song. The series is done by the same guy directing Xros Wars.Fractyl 21:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Fanfic's mine, but expect some Double references in Xros Wars (Riku Sanjō already used Gaiking's design for DarkKnightmon.)Fractyl 22:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I just wanna say I think it's cool that you're drawing inspiration from good points from other digimon seasons. I used alot of game plots and anime's to inspire my story too. But like I said, I'm happy to help with anything that needs, well helping!--Wh!te$tar 22:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll ask for help if needed. But thinking of DarkKnightmon, I realized that he would be like Gaiking the Great if he does an Xros with MailBirdramon. DarkKnightmon toy model, DarkKnightmon with Shoutmon x3 on display, Gaiking the Great.Fractyl 23:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Digimon Xtreme episodes Set up the first two.Fractyl 00:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, there are drafts and may need proper ungrading. But, the English version to BbS will be coming out soon. E2010 trailer. Over the Kingdom Hearts series, many Digimon VAs were involved on BOTH sides. Master Xehanort being voiced in Japan by Piedmon's seiyu. For the English, we got six Digimon VAs so far...Birth by Sleep might give us more. * Xehanort: Richard Epcar (Myotismon) **Xemnas: Peter St. Paul (Leomon, Wormmon, Cherubimon) * Lea/Axel: Quinton Flynn (Marcus) * Isa/Saix: Kirk Thornton (Gabumon, Mummymon) * Even/Vexen: Derek Stephen Prince (Ken, Impmon, Dynasmon) * Setzer, Will Turner: Crispin Freeman (Koichi) Fractyl 04:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Review True DNA Digivolution was thrown in there, but it'll be explained along with the this incarnation of the Digital World. But familiar groups like the 12 Devas return, but as the servants of Cherubimon in a "Hero 108"-style plot. Even a Waru Monazemon who acts like a "Naughty Bear". Any way, Spirit Edge looks good. In terms of designs inspiring Digimon, I noticed that Digimon like Lowemon(with Mulmuxmon) and Imperialdramon inspired designs for Rio (the Sasuke Uchiha of Gekiranger) and Gosei Great from Goseiger (Both also created by Toei like Digimon). In case you're wondering, the fly in the Rio video is voiced by Akira Ishida, Wizardmon's japanese VA.Fractyl 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Suggestions Other concepts that are planned. * 02 : Control Spires * Tamers : Calumon and the Catalyst * Frontier : The legend of the ten Anicent Warriors (With Lucemon backed by the other Seven Dark Lords). * Savers :BioShakkoumon: A human bonded with the data of Shakkoumon, thus an "emissary of Yggdrasil". Mega form, BioWisemon (Anicent Wisemon). :: Inspired by Wakana Sonozaki, the Claydoll DopantFractyl 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) To add, the champ form of Bunbukumon (Racoondog) is renamed "Arkutomon"(Short-faced Bear). While Bunbukumon is homeage to Armadillomon (mixed with Pokemon's Zigzagoon), Arkutomon(1-Tailed Shukaku + Cannonbolt) is homeage to Zudomon and MegaGargomon.Fractyl 05:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Basis Well, other than the Digimon series, other Toei projects like the Sentai series. The "Submari Mode" Xros, inspired by the City the Emerald Gjinka of Submarimon, is modeled after GekiSharkTohja and KajikiShinkenoh. As for Buccephamon, it's inspiration is being drawn from MagiDragon, and MagiLeon, from the "Digimon-art style" Magiranger.Fractyl 16:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool links, but I've never seen that series before. Sorry. But from what I've seen it sorta looks like a Japanese power rangers. : Where did you think Power Rangers came from? This series started in the 70s and has played a part in japan's pop culture along with the Kamen Riders. Every year, like mostly every japanese show, a show ends after 40-50 episodes and a new one takes its place. Power Rangers only followed that pattern when they start PRZ. Of course Zyuranger was the start of it, it's different as Bandora (Rita Repulsa)'s the standard "devil-worshipping child-killing witch." and the Dinozords are aspects of a single god. After that are Dairanger's Dairenoh, Kakuranger's Muteki Shogun, Ohranger's Ohranger Robo, the Bobobo-ish Carranger's RV Robo, Megaranger's Galaxy Mega, Gingaman's Gingaioh, GoGo V's Victory Robo, Timeranger's Time Robo Gaoranger's GaoKing, Hurricanger's "Shoutmonx3-style" Senpuujin Abaranger's Abarenoh, Dekaranger's Dekaranger Robo, Magiranger's MagiKing, Boukenger's Daibouken (35th series maker), Gekiranger's GekiTohja, Go-onger's Engineoh (series being retold in Digimon format here), Shinkenger's Shinkenoh], and finally Goseiger's Gosei Great.Fractyl 18:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) DigiMemory In Xtreme, the DigiMemories are homage to Digimon Frontier. * All ten Memories: Decaforce: Influenced MagiKing's Heavenly Magical Cut, but double the illusionary angel figures.Fractyl 06:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Spirit Edge To give some inspiration for later chapters. *Lilithmon: You can use some elements from Dayu Usukawa of Shinkenger (or Lust as seen in 2003 FMA) : English: Laura Bailey (Lust, Fullmetal Alchemist) : Japanese: Romi Pak (Dayu, Shinkenger; Edward Elric of FMA fame AND 02's Ken Ichijou.) :Dayu's theme, Shinkenger OST :Dayu's life as a human before her murder-suicide/"rebirth" as a Gedou demon. :Dayu's first fight. :Dayu's "death".Fractyl 05:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme Villians The first five to be introduced. Note, using images that are the core basis. * Schwartzmon: Leader of the DarkMasters * Malphamon: The aloof member who acts on his own whim. * Scorpiveramon: Female member * Barbarimon: Strong brute Beastman Digimon with a foul temper. * ?????Fractyl 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Seen Eva, in fact Digimon Tamers possesses Evangelion elements like Guilmon's line based on Evangelion Unit 01. But I suggest you watch the Rebuild of Eva movie series as it is the series updated.Fractyl 21:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Concept: Part 1 of Schwartzmon's final form. * Design: In general, Envy's true form (FMA Brotherhood) with the head of Barthandelus (while as part of Orphan) with a "Shadow Seraphimon"-style torso sticking on its forehead.Fractyl 23:57, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Xtreme human cast The first pic was done ages ago. * Main cast * Summer Wars Attire: Plays on 02's "wardrobe" plothole and the "goggles of leadership." ** Basis for Taisuke. ** Basis for Kaori. ** Basis for Ryu. ** Basis for Hiroki ** Basis for Shigeru The Summer Wars introduces the "rival", who uses Digimon Emperor-style methods while armed with a "digivice whip." He also has a "fangirl lackey". * "rival" concept. * Dark Kaizer concept.Fractyl 04:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I like Beatrice's design, but I could top that with the likes of Nai and Mea Bloody Friday Nightmare, subbed. Their attire fits more with the Digimon art-style that Magiranger does well, even more with the batwings hairclips. Note: Memmi ("mummy Voldemort") is voiced by the seiyuu who played Elecmon in Adventure and Gluttony in the first FMA series. * Bonus sub: Love Wars by Tomomi "Queen" Itano & Tomomi "Elizabeth/Persiamon" Kasai.Fractyl 05:26, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I already listened to "Katayoku no Tori," but it seems to more of a "Final Fantasy" theme to me. But for Xtreme, I was inspired by Magiranger: Peaceful Heavenly World to involve Ophanimon. The Magiranger series, as well as Digimon Adventure, also gave me a notion to introduce Mistymon, based on MagiShine. Note: Garim the Gremlin is voiced by Taiki Matsuno (Digimon Savers' Agumon) and Smoky the Magical Cat by Takeshi Kusao (Kiriha).Fractyl 21:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing wrong with Final Fantasy, I like how subtle elements of it were added into Digimon Frontier. Fractyl 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I try to hold it down. But don't know if can be here for your active feed.Fractyl 23:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DNA Digivolved Digimon These are the first two set up. : Tenromon (Gigantomon + Gingamon): * Design: Silphymon in Agunimon-style armor with Garurumon-style legs. : Glyptomon (Gigantomon + Arkutomon): * Design: A fusion of Ankylomon and Ultimate Humongousaur (Ben 10 series) * Ref: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100806035639/ben10/images/d/d0/UltimateHumongousaur3.png Fractyl 05:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) My Xros VA Opinions This would update within a season or so. * Taiki: Jason Spisak (Tai, Digimon 02 movie 2; Bartz, Dissidia) * Shoutmon: Tom Gibis (Shikamaru, Naruto) * Akari: Laura Bailey (Belle, FFCC: Crystal Bearers) * Zenjiro: Bryce Papenbrook (Zidane Tribal, Dissidia) * Ballistamon: David Kaye (Optimus Prime, TF Animated) * Dorurumon: Steven Jay Blum (Yamaki) * Cutemon: Brina Palencia (Nina Tucker, FMA; Tony Chopper, One Piece; Dungeon Hero X, Chocobo Dungeon) * Starmon: Christopher Corey Smith (Kittan, Gurren Lagann) * Kiriha: Troy Baker (Snow Villers, FFXIII) * Greymon: Kyle Hebert (Ganju Shiba, Bleach) * Nene: Kate Higgins (CC, Code Geass) * Tacticmon: Derek Steven Prince (Even/Vexen, KH series) * Lilithmon: Tasia Valenza (Ultimecia, Dissidia) * Blastmon: Christopher Sabat (Garland, Dissidia)Fractyl 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Go-onger/Xros Wars link This marks the 3rd time Kiyoyuki Yanada and (Guardromon/Andromon, Ancient Volcamon) Mitsuaki Madono (Neptunmon) appeared in the same series. These two were in Go-onger, Madono as Gaiark's Minister of Air Pollution Kitaneidas, Yuki played Gaiark's Minister of Land Pollution Yogostein. Overall, the two had their silly moments. *Yogostein and Kitaneidas in drag as part of a sad attempt to shrink an evil monster. * Yogostein's Lat Stand. Now I expect these guys to be involved in the dub. *Neptunemon: Darran Norris (Mercurymon) *AncientVolcamon: Peter St. Paul (Yammy, Bleach) Fractyl 05:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Voices Pretty good art. Add these guys to your list of voice actors related to Digimon. * Johhny Yong Bosch: none (Adam Park, Power Rangers; Sasori; Firion) * Yuri Lowenthal: Neon (Sasuke Uchiha; Ben Tennison; Cecil Harvey) * Jason Spisak: Tai (Kiyo, Zatch Bell; Bartz) * Doug Erholtz: TK (Squall Leonhart, both Dissidia & KH2) * Veronica Taylor: none (Ash, Pokemon; Cosmos) * Laura Bailey: none (Lust, FMA; Kohan; Cloud of Darkness) * Dave Wittenberg Henry Wong (Kakashi, Kefka) As for Spirit Edge, these voices sound right to you... * Daemon: Keith David Chaos * Barbamon: S. Scott Bullock Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus^ ^: Schwartzmon's powered form is the "love-child" of Barthandelus and Envy's true form (FMA Brotherhood.)Fractyl 04:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Saw the art, good. -- Like the first episodes of Xros, even the enemies get to power up by combining with their lackies. * Tomica Hero Rescue Fire inspired the notion through their Gattaien monsters. : Cerberus Dragon : Great Wyvern GX * Scorpiveramon is inspired by Zyuranger's Lamie. ** One of her powered forms is a hybrid of Lamia Scorpion (Zyuranger) and Kanitankaen, the crab/tank fusion beast * Dereputa's final duel : Voiced by Rikiya Koyama (Yamato from Naruto Shippuden). 07:25, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Super Robt War Were, in terms of Evangelion, here's a bit of a preview and a bonus. :Evangelion 01 vs. the Gundams :Gaogaigar, Gai is voiced by the same actor who voiced Link AND Black WarGreymon Fractyl 01:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Well I'm as experienced in japanese as you are, though I have a knack of guessing from how they talk and only make improvements once I find subs. But I can still present subbed stuff right. As for KH3D, I'll hold off for a bit. But one anime I suggest you watch is Gurren Lagan Sorairo Days OP theme with subbed lyrics, it would have played in part in Xros Wars. Fractyl 04:10, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, I have seen my share of anime. Though I usually go for dubs. But you might find Gurren Lagann on the Scifi channel's Monday night at 11PM to 1PM.Fractyl 05:00, August 22, 2010 (UTC) hi what did you do to start you own fan-made digimon story (Spirits Edge!) you please tell me what you did so i can put mine up your advice helps but how to i put i up and how to you put the partner thing up and i forgot i have the story line and main caraters and villans figered out Images Please add Category:Fanart Images to an fan art you upload so that we can keep track of fan images and official images. Lanate (talk) 02:26, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Let me reiterate, please add Category:Fanart Images to the description of any fan art you upload so that we can keep track of them. I'm getting tired of doing it for you. Lanate (talk) 15:51, August 28, 2010 (UTC) befor is just typing the story two things how to you make a hyperlink on digimon wiki and could you check out digimon D-Destiny how to you insert and image because i having trouble inserting one plus i have a image of Gaosumon Re:Please Reply Soon! Hello. I'm interested in reading it sometime in the future, but I'm really busy at the moment and unable to do much of anything. Don't worry, I'll try to get to it soon. Thanks for the compliments!---- Rad140 (Message) 20:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry to bover you but if you look on my user page you could say our partners are rivals (with the spelling i sometimes forget how to spell words it whould be a giant epic battle that i think everyone whould or should enjoy hey..... how to you make the hyperlinks hey i've done the first chapter of my digimon story it's not the best but it will do for the time being hey the second chapter is done and it's a lot better than the first but it's i've put it up a bit to soon but hey i had nothing else to do do you have digimon world dusk or dawn you should get dawn because if you get dawn you get get growlmon the it degeartes to guilmon but if you get dusk it will take a lot of hadr work to get guilmon by digiegg becasue if it;s a dragon type digiegg the digimon are at random your right it is the perfect song for your digimon story (manga) Re: To reading your fanfiction Thank you for the heads up. I'm currently reading your fanfiction (spirits edge) and I'll tell you my opinion on it soon. I'd like to ask though if you are writing any other fanfiction apart from Spirits edge that I could read as well. Hope you reply soon. Coolbloo12 (talk) , August 23, 2010 I just noticed though that there are several grammatical mistakes here and there, though it doesn't ruin the mood mind you. In the second chapter I think you meant to write Epsilmon instead of Epislon. Then again I was confused on whether it was a virus or digimon or both. Apart from some of those little strange nit-picking things that I got going on it is quite an enjoyable story. I haven't read it all but I look forward to reading the rest. Coolbloo12 (talk) , August 23, 2010 Hahahaha, Got to give you props for getting the location right for my country. But for now there are no prizes yet to speak of (perhaps I could give you the name of my fanfiction account 0.o...maybe not...) As for anime, a lot of the anime that I like are on my user page. Of course there are a lot of other anime that I like that I yet have speak of, mainly because I know no one in the world has heard of it (Example: Similar to Yu-Gi-Oh, this anime is so old I've slightly forgotten the name...but it does have one two things in common with Digimon...the main character who is male is voiced by the same actor who voiced Taichi Yagami in the English version...and there is a female character is called Mimi...) So yeah, I like to watch a lot of anime, on most occasions I also like to read manga. Do you read manga? Or do you just watch anime? Nice spelling by the way ;) P.S. love the direction Spirit's edge is going Coolbloo12 (talk) , September 1, 2010 Yeah, you're right, I really don't like Suzy as a kid, I mean seriously, the girl only cares about hugging her bunny, not saving the world. At least Kari and T.K. cared, I could rant about this all day, but I won't. I also got the the Kingdom of Hearts vibe from your fanfiction and I'm looking forward to Scriptures. Though I advise you to finish Spirits Edge before you go on to Scriptures and all the technicalities mainly because I don't know about you but I get writers block if I go onto another project. I'm glad you like the same couplings as I do, not that I wouldn't mind if you like others. But I really prefer these for the obvious reasons (BTW: Takuri? what's that...my brain has gone on blink...) Are you planning on any other fanfiction apart from the ones stated? Reply soon and thanks Coolbloo12 (talk) , September 1, 2010 Hahaha, Guess that might be a better name then Zene. I've been meaning to ask whether or not you have an account on fanfiction.net as well? It's also a good place to post your fanfiction and also has a larger audience. Also since it having a review page, you don't have to go through your talk page to see feedback. Just a suggestion btu it really is a good site for fanfiction Coolbloo12 (talk) , September 5, 2010 Hey!! Hello! I saw you left a message to the author of the fan fic "Live Action Script". http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.86.141.20 The last contributions of this fanfic are being created by the user "MrWii000". http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:MrWii000 I supposse that they are the same person, so you may want to send the same message to this user talk page. There, he/she will be more able to read it. I hope Ive helped you. 15:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) OK could you do a them for my digimon fanfic thanks i think the first option would go grate with my fanfic and also i'm writting chapter 3 of my fanfic i would of done it earlyer but i was on hoilday and my phone coulden't connet to the to the internet and thanks again for the options for my fanfic thank i'm on chapter 14 and so far it is a classic and what i call a master piace and makes me like digimon frointeir even more now how far are you in D-Destiny (even though iv'e only done three chapters can i ask you something, do you live in american because i think now digimon is short of still in america like on tv and still has toys because digimon data squad is on the kids chanell on sky in the uk but i wish to try and bring back digimon toys and anime (other than data squad over and over again) like all the series i live in the uk and i'm glade you liked chapter four OK but i want to tell you somethin Ellen had ment to have black hair with pink hightlights and is like a goth and Amy is ment to have purple hair and dresses a bit like Akiza out of yugioh five d's (i hope youknow what i mean) and i that's a bit to pushy please just tell me, you don;t have to do what i say im just saying that's how i picture the two girls and by the way your a great mate :-) thanks charters great pictures i loved them i can't wait till the next ones and thanks for darwing them and i'm on chapter 17 on Spirits Edge! your right it's is good like the last one thanks for the other picture i realy like them plus chapter 5 and 6 have been made 6 would be better but before i saved it i some how closed down fire fox so i had to start again thanks again for the pics OK but they are just normal humans but afected by the DDCA viurs (red eyes,pale skin and pulling an evil face) if thats to much just tell me hey how are you doing on those pictuters (i'm just checking like you said (i think you told me to check in half an hour) hey great job on Rich and Will so in other words great job on all of them thanks Digi vs Poke-mon I edited like u asked. Leave me a message to tell me wat u think. Thank u, User:Digiemperor1 hey love your new pic's gone'a try to do to 2 more chspters today hey i've just posted a new blog call bring back the v-pet please post a comment hey i just finished chapter 7 hope you like it D-Destiny hey iv'e impronved my D-Destiny page (your pics are still thier it was just the hyperlinks for the chapters) hey iv'e just put chapter 8 up hope you will enjoy you don't realy because he's one of those mysterious characters in seris that has a small apperance at the start but does't come back for a while a iv'e seen you new pic and they are great yep that's right hey what's your youtube accout name becasue i want to add you to my friends list and my name on wiki is the same on youtube hey later in digimon D-Destiny when they all go back to the human world could you darw the old character dizizes not now of couse but im just saying would that be OK Project Adventure V A crossover series in the work, the marriage of Digimon Adventure and V-Tamer. Give a while for the first story to be done. PS. Tell me about the new story you're making.03:06, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Here's Adventure 1.Fractyl 05:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) um sure il,l a vote but i can't find i's page an what i mean for D-Destiny like they have a charge of clothes (but not now) hey i've just done chapter 9 hope you enjoy hey i've put a digimon D-Destiny video on youtube type in or copy this D-Destiny Digivices,Symbols and digimon. (you might have to wait a while) don't type in D-Destiny Digivices,Symbols and digimon. type in truewolf28 then go on to my homepage then click play (it's on youtube now hope you enjoy if you want to know i will tell you if you want to know about the two mega's i will tell you it's was realy good and i liked it i'm doing chapter 10 tomorron because i was at a party (i will also do 11 but maybe 12 aswell) not to be rude just curious im male but are you female or male, like i said just curios because if i know it will be easyer for me tonot to be saxist in a way) im not a pervet thanks but can i ask you something what do you think of Yoshi out of data squad : Parts 2 and 3 of Digimon Adventure V almost ready. Until then, enjoy Climax Jump: Ryutaros Mix by Kenichi Suzumura, the voice of Digimon Frontier's Koichi and Demyx of the kingdom Hearts series.Fractyl 06:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ye i think yoshi was good as well but i think she's also cute (ye i know i'm slighty with but i can't help it if i find her cute in a way) any way chapter 10 is done hey i just finished chapter 11 enjoy could you fix up my user page because i've tried but i epicly failed did you like the last two chapter i'l do the picchers and videos my self it's just the part under the D-Destiny hyperlink and above the partner picture and thanks for answering one of my questions because im not a school yet so i got nothing to do and i was wondering it doest' take wh!te$tar this long to reply. so tommor i will know thanks and i am an 1 hour ahead of you and thanks for the page editing so will be abale to check it out hey chapter 12 is finished (this is one little spoiler 1 comander down 8 to go) oh ye i forgot to tell you that you suzie wong looks good and so does digimon Scripture thanks but something tellsme that my fanfic will be longer than fifty chapters Digimon Scripture You might consider this while setting up your story: GARO, the Golden Knight. There are three chapters, the first being the actual series and the third a 3D movie coming the day before Halloween. : Savor in the Dark by Jam ProjectFractyl 19:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the first episode. There are 24.Fractyl 22:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) your new fan fic : A bit impressive, though DigiDestined was never used in the Tamers series.Fractyl 04:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) have'nt read it yet because i had a realy right night two days a go i need my sleep hey have you heard of the next digimon xros wars ep an 1 hour special i can't wait : Nope. But check the "Love Wars" PV if you like to hear what Persiamon's gonna sound like. From watching KR Double's Elizabeth, I'm expecting Persiamon to be alot like Mimi.Fractyl 19:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) you like Evanescence becasue i do (bring me to life is my fav) and chapter 13 is done :I could understand, though I think a voice actor is important when it comes to a villain like Richard Epcar's work in making Myotismon and Xehanort sound the part.Fractyl 03:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe you like some help with it getting seiyuu for your cast?Fractyl 01:51, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : Where. I checked your page and saw no Vas. As for Scripture, maybe these three can work... * Veemon: Nancy Cartwright (Eng), Junko Noda (Jp) * Hawkmon: Darran Norris (Eng), Koichi Tochika (Jp) * Agumon: Brian Beacock (Eng), Taiki Matsuno (Jp)Fractyl 05:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) For Spirits' Edge * AncientGreymon: John Dimaggio (Gilgamesh of FFXII, Eng) * AncientGarurumon: Scott McNeil (Dinobot of Beast Wars, Eng) * AncientVolcamon: Paul St. Peter (Yammy of Bleach; Eng) Fractyl 18:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Requests I really have to apologize, but I'm not going to be able to read your fan-fiction. It took me a month just to watch the episodes of Xros Wars that I'd had on my computer, and I'm just very busy with work. I do appreciate the enthusiasm and passion you've shown in adding to the wiki and writing your fanfic. 12:44, September 2, 2010 (UTC) hey i have don the next chapter to D-Destiny i don't realy like it but at least it's good by jungle region hey i just made a fanfic digimon that is in D-Destiny check it out (it's not the best but it's OK) ZombieGrizzlymon that was cool its so cool Reboot Designs Since Agumon (2006) and Greymon (2010), I've been thinking about rebooted designs of Digimon. : Silphymon: Due to the "Rider Belt" he has, I think Silphymon could get a "Kamen Rider Double FangJoker" makeover. * FangJoker TV debut subbed : MetalGarurumon: Combining the original and MetalGarurumon designs.Fractyl 05:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey i have just do a anover fan digimon GaiaMillenniummon hey i've down chapter 15 and you latest chapter are masterpices hey hsve you checked out GaiaMillenniummon yet Not yet. But I've thought up the reboot design for Silphymon: The chest and shoulder armor of Kamen Rider Double and the helmet altered in homeage to the Space Paranoids' version of Sora in KH2. KR Double: Cyclone Effect MV (episode 1-10 footage).Fractyl 18:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) hey i had a good idear i'm going to put digimon D-Destiny into series so right now until chapter 25 is seris 1 when they are in the city region it will be series 2 . tell me what you think can you do one of those content thing on d-destiny for me thats what i meanIf you just want me to clean up the page for me. i did't know what i was thinking and what did you think of my series idear and how did you like chapter 16 thanks hey i loved what you have do with the D-Destiny page :To answer your Q, Silphymon's a guy. I don't say it due that he is Hawkmon's ultimate form(Garudamon and Hippogryphomon are a different story), it's more based on the physical appearence and hip shape that goes with anthromorphic Digimon.Fractyl 22:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tokusatsu While Justimon(Riderman) and Silphymon (Kamen Rider Black's Belt) are influenced by Showa Kamen Riders, Tokusatsu also inspired other Digimon. One example is Leomon (and IceLeomon), who may have been inspired by the first incarnation of Lionmaru. In the reboot, he would be modeled after the third incarnation of Lionmaru. Lionmaru "Oh Wind, Oh Light" MV Lionmaru G's "Oh Wind, Oh Light" remix (Subbed)Fractyl 05:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hey i've done chapter 17 : New Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider OOO: Yukana, who played Lilamon in Digimon Savers, provides the voice for the blue Greeed Mezul.Fractyl 22:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hey it's me (sorry i had'nt sent you a message or posted any chapters up i go to a bording school and spend my time with my friends on the feild) chapter 19 is up and is it Ok if you drawn Lucas now if that's OK (and i know i've al reday said that) thanks i just hard when your trying to get a girlfriend but when your mates starte saying you like so and so she's got a boyfriend blablabla i know then start like taking her away from you (ops sorry i jsut had to get that out of my sistem because i can't trust my mum with that stuff of dad because the make a fussa and make me feul imbessrised and my friend how i tell it to does't realy help as well(sorry about that i jsut welli'v got a lot of stuff to get out(not like bullied like Freind matters(sorry i can't stop i trying to stop but i can't stop tiping because i'm going to franch next wednesday(why can't i stop typing i just find it fun to type alot just ignoir that stuff i said(and when i have had finished seris 2 of D-Destiny i won't to seris 3 untill i've don part of anover fan fic (i call it digimon hearters))) sorry about that randoms stuff i could'nt stop typing thanks and i can't rember if told told you about chapter 19 and is it OK if you can draw Lucas know please <>< metalgreymon 2010 hey what do you think of the new metagreymon it's cool and could you draw Lucas for me now please and this is the last time i can talk to you for a week so see ya Frontier Rewrite The promo is pretty much a "past and present interaction." * The Battle of the Ancient Warriors: Dissidia's Intro. * The Legendary Warriors vs. Barbamon & Duskmon: Birth by Sleep's Trailer in KH II Final Mix. * Barbamon: Remade as a "Master Xehanort"-style villain, with a "Greed" outlook in life.Fractyl 12:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) anger probelms do you now what happen to D-Destiny i came back from franch ready to go back on my laptop and found it was gone now i not the voiolet type but right now i have just punch a wall to get rid of that anger if you know what i mean hey it's back but i fell sorry for my hand hey have you got facebook? White star of Madaz Ray and Alice?Hey.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 21:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Yep,this is the 2nd wikia I joined.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I already did and I think its cool.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I know.I think Ann got lost in the whole thing.I know I did.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well,good luck with that.I'll just wait a replay from Lighting if she wants me to join. Amy Wakaba:Give her time. P.S Amy Wakaba is my fan character here,check my page to see her. --Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I don't use her for roleplay.I just made her on my page.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I haven't thought of one,but she's in it.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.I know the story is in my head somewhere,I just need to find it.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 22:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey did you save your Digi stuff.Could you save mine too?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Like what?--Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just my user page,thats the only fan character thing here I have.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Hikaruyami-having fun* 16:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) hello sorry could,nt talk broke my laptop Digimon Xtreme, Digimon New models *Wogurumon ** Design: Inspired by Pokemon's Volbeat with Tentomon features. *'Zectmon': Wogurumon's champ form, an insectoid Digimon armed with mantis blade and wasp needle, master of the "Swarm Clone" technique. ** Design: Inspired by OOO Gatakiriba (Stag Beetle, Mantis, Grasshopper) with added elements of Beetlemon (Rhino Beetle, horn), Stingmon (Wasp, right forearm), and BigChill (Moth, wings).06:59, November 25, 2010 (UTC) time hello i would say long time no see but it would make no sence so any way i've made and still making a website here the url http://truewolf28.webs.com/index.htm it's not the best but still OK would you mind taking a look and D-Destiny can't do any more lost the proto type for the next chapter and trying to reamber it:-) 22 hey chapter 21 of d-destiny is done and series 2-hero's of the new dawn is soon for it's first chapter to be written enjoy RE: cool character Hi, do you remember me? I'm S0phia1996. You left me a message in my talk page like about 4 months ago. Sorry if I didn't answer you but, I had been with a whole bunch of exams and I had been taking a break of writing more chapters to study better,to be less stresses and to return to my writing with much more ideas ;) I'm really glad you liked my character and to meet someone who has some of the same interests as I do. The link to my fanfic (Digital Dawn) is this one: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5645476/1/Digital_Dawn For know, there are eleven chapters, but when I can, I'll be uploading more chapters. And if you want you can visit my deviantART website: http://s0phia1996.deviantart.com/ Good luck! m marry christmas whitestar dawn dusk t hey have you got dawn yet?, and if you have whats you team? then maybe we could battle sometime (Truewolf28 10:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC))truewolf28 ok,well never mind well never mind, so what version of digimon story super xros wars you want to get, and i don't mind this how's the imperialdramon pic coming ye thats good, and super xros wars is the next digimon ds game after lost evolution, i'm gona try and get the blue version Reply Hi, sorry I'm so late to reading your stuff like I promised. I'm not actually an admin, just a very active user (or used to be). Or I just bothered to stay around awhile, I dunno. XD Anyway, could you give me a direct link to the story you want me to read? I have some free time, and nothing better to do. Don't take anything I say too seriously, I'm no critic or reviewer, just a student who happens to have too much knowledge of the English language. That, and I'll read anything I can get my hands on. The scores I have posted are mostly first impressions and quick reminders of what I thought of a story. Mostly for my personal reference to see if anything is worth continuing or going back to. I'm pretty picky with any scores, so a perfect one is probably unlikely, but again, don't take it too seriously. Later----- Rad140 (Message) 01:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Is there something else you want me to read instead? ::Don't worry, I'm sure I can handle it. 24 is my favourite show, after all.---- Rad140 (Message) 01:14, January 16, 2011 (UTC) soul hey what up and hows the pic coming, and have you every herd of a thing called soul eater? and digimon D-Destiny series 2 i should start 25 january if i remember h hi Watsup? Hey WhiteStar! Ik I havnt been on in ALONG time but I'm back! I'm srry I just got into Minecraft So.......but digimon is coming back to me and actually ill have a few things up l8r. Peace! Watsup? Hey WhiteStar! Ik I havnt been on in ALONG time but I'm back! I'm srry I just got into Minecraft So.......but digimon is coming back to me and actually ill have a few things up l8r. Peace!--ClikToCMe 16:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC)§ Oh really? Ik that site but I havnt been on either XD do uk minecraft? If not search it, looks retarted and lame but its awesome. Oh and I just added(not finished) a new chapter to RebelKnights. Haven't officially updated it to rebel knights page but I forgot so...yeah lmao--ClikToCMe 16:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) hey some time today (25/02/2011) i will be doing the next chapter ofr d-destiny or a tone d-desstiny chapters 3ds hey quick question have you got a 3ds and if so whats your friends code well ok then. i've only go 1 cause it was my b-day the other day, whats up anyway cool could you tell me the names of some of your pics so i could look at them there great mate and i really like them alot(my fav the team tempest 1), hey by the way i'm working on the d-destiny digivices sorry hi, um i'm very out of it today, final exam tomorrow and revising has made me out of it if you now what i mean so he goes. i don;t really know what you mean by the message you sent me um thats ok about spirit edge i know what you mean, i've been the same with D-Destiny can't remember the last chapter i did was :-D Spirit's Edge Fanfiction Do you still want me to take a look at your Spirit's Edge fanfiction? I've recently stumbled upon some free time.---- Rad140 (Message) 21:54, July 24, 2011 (UTC) h hey whats ups and how are things and you like yugioh and a bit off one piece? cool Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy wiki Me and the Founder would like you to return and provide assistance! Per Ankh ED 01:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Man- Do You Remember Digiemperor1? The "Rebel Knights" Story? Well its Me, I Had To Switch Accounts Digimon: Division Help? Hey man, Digiemperor1 here on my new account, and I LOVED rebel knights but the sad thing is i can't continue it because my main objective is getting Fan:Digimon:_Division to be a good fan-fiction. So i was wondering if, by any chance that i could give you ownership over Fan:Digimon_Rebel_Knights. I could still try to pop by and give my two-cents worth in the page but i'm talking about letting you keep the page going while i get mine going. i know you probably have a hastle with your other pages and im not trying to tell you to take it its just that i won't be updating that very frequently and might lose track. so tell me if you want the page, and until then i'll TRY to make Rebel Knights good still --Z-mon (talk) 22:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC)